gauntsghostspediafandomcom-20200215-history
Colonel Corbec
Colonel Colm Corbec was the former second of command of the Tanith 1st regiment, and the highest ranked Tanith born. He had command of the regiment's 2nd platoon, and was seen as a father figure to many of the Ghosts, as well as providing a buffer between Gaunt and the rank and file. Before joining the regiment at it's founding, Corbec served in the Tanith militia and prior to that was to carry on his father's legacy of machinesmith work, before he left home rebelliously, a decision he was to regret intensely. Corbec was delivered during a difficult birth by Tolin Dorden, creating a bond between the two. Appearance Corbec is described as being a large man, as tall as Gaunt at over two metres and built powerfully with a wrestler's physique. He bore a large shaggy beard and long black hair, on a face that contained craggy, weathered features. He has brown eyes with an eternal twinkle and a winning smile. He had blue swirl tattoos down his arms. He was in his late forties during the events of the Founding, and in his mid fifties by the time the regiment arrived on Herodor. Personality A soldier and grunt by nature, Corbec possessed a great deal of courage and energy which saw him lead from the front with charisma. He had a joker's mentality, much like the heart-over-head officers such as Varl and Baffels. For the most part, Corbec had a caring soul which saw him be seen as a father figure for many of the Tanith and some of the Verghastites also. On a few rare occasions he exhibited a more angry, disciplined side of his character. Towards the end of his days, Corbec began to show a great deal of low self confidence in his capacity as a senior officer. He seems to feel most comfortable in the company of his troops, often turning down potential special privelages. He often displayed a degree of guilt over his rank, and didn't feel he was up to the task, though more rarely. While men like Rawne and Daur showed their ability in terms of tactics and ruthlessness, Corbec's main asset was his desire to lead from the front and his bravado under fire. Early Life & Background Corbec was born out of wedlock, and grew up in County Pyze, occasionally moving between villages in the woodland villages. His birth was a difficult one, with his mother Landa Meroc almost dying. He was successfuly delivered, and his mother saved, by a young Dorden. Afterward, Corbec took his father's name. As a youngster, he had ambitions to follow his father's footsteps as a machinesmith, often helping or simply observing Corbec senior's ability to fix the crucial woodcutting machinery of Country Pryze. As a teenager, Corbec indulged in the many pastimes that County Pryze had to offer, including sacra, women and his beloved cigars. He was a notable wrestler during this time and competed in a number of events held within the villages, using his bulk and suprising dexterity to earn him victories. He worked in a forge beneath a gable-barn on the shore of the river Pryze, and then in a reaper mill in Sotress, specialising in physical work. During this time he developed a hacking cough from the dust fumes which would stay with him for the rest of his life. As a young man, he became more rebellious and eventually left County Pryze to join the Tanith Magna militia on a dare, where he served for a number of years. The soldier's life suited him well, although later on he began to show guilt and regret at leaving behind his father's business and rejecting his roots. He joined the Tanith 1st at their founding outside Tanith Magna, at this point only a trooper though already highly popular with comrades. He shared a tent on the founding fields with Rawne and Larkin. The Tanith 1st Following the fall of Tanith, Corbec was one of two thousand odd rescued during the evacuation. In transit Corbec, Rawne and Milo were sent on behalf of the men to "discuss" the situation with Gaunt face-to-face. Corbec's bluntness initially disarmed Gaunt, with the Tanith men showing clear unhappiness at their world being left to burn. However, Gaunt stunned them when he made Corbec a Colonel and Rawne a Major (the regiment's command structure had been wiped out), citing that since they had been sent as envoys, they must be seen as the leaders with the troops. They were told to make promotions and set up a new command structure to get the regiment moving. (Ghostmaker, 1998) Blackshard, Voltemand & Bucephalon Category:Colonels Category:Tanith Born Category:Deceased